


hot mess (and i'm fallin' for you)

by kinkyviktor (smallredboy)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans James Madison, Trans Thomas Jefferson, Vaginal Fingering, this is.. surprisingly vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/kinkyviktor
Summary: 'He's so glad that he's able to see him like this, because he knows little people have ever seen him this open, this flustered.'Or trans!James and trans!Thomas love having cute sex.





	hot mess (and i'm fallin' for you)

**Author's Note:**

> so both thomas and james still have vaginas but i refer to their clits as dicks because of dysphoria and yadda yadda. 
> 
> enjoy, though.

James smiles before kissing his boyfriend, and Thomas can't help but let out a quiet whine. He's sweaty and his cheeks are flushed, his crotch wet with arousal. He only has his shirt left on, as he hasn't had top surgery yet. "Jemmy, please..."

"What do you want, baby boy?" James asks as he lowers his lips and kisses his neck before nibbling on it, making Thomas let out a soft moan. "Tell me," he says as he pulls away and looks at him.

Thomas sighs dreamily. "Finger me, please." His hips are slightly bucking, asking to be filled with his boyfriend's fingers. "I need you so bad, Jemmy."

James chuckles quietly before kissing him, adoration running through his veins like a drug. He ruffles his boyfriend's curly hair and he's quick to slip a finger inside Thomas. "Like that, angel?"

"Move, asshole," he says between breaths, and James laughs. He starts to thrust his finger inside him lazily, feeling how wet and needy he is. "A-ah, fuck, Jemmy," he groans, his head resting on the pillow.

"You want another?" he asks in a whisper, and Thomas is so quick to nod he feels his heartbeat quicken. He loves him so much, and he looks so vulnerable, so sexy... he's so glad that he's able to see him like this, because he knows little people have ever seen him this open, this flustered.

He adds his middle finger and starts moving it, in and out, and Thomas lets out a moan that makes his skin tingle. He puts his other hand to the side and slowly traces circles near his dick, not daring to go near it. He knows Thomas' dick is really sensitive, and he doesn't want him to cum right away.

"Jemmy, c'mon," he murmurs, needy.

James looks up to him, faux innocence on his eyes. "What?"

"You know exactly what," he snaps, although his face is flushed and his hair is messy. He's still as snappy and aggressive as he's out of bed, and it makes James' heart thump.

James smiles and simply presses his thumb against Thomas' dick, and he lets out a loud moan that makes him shiver. He strokes his dick softly, and he feels how he grows wetter and wetter as he watches Thomas quiver under his touch. "I love you," he tells him as he keeps fingering him, two fingers inside him as he moves them in and out lazily.

Thomas smiles. "I love you too," he admits, his face red and his hand grasping onto the bedsheets. He looks so vulnerable, and James wants to fuck him senseless. He wonders if his boyfriend will be okay with strap-ons anytime soon.

"Are you going to cum, angel?" he asks as he keeps stroking his dick with one hand and fingering him with other.

"I-I think, yeah," he mutters, and James adds a third finger in when he feels Thomas melt against his touch, him cumming against his fingers. He moans and bucks his hips up, his legs shaking a little as his grasp on the bedsheets is stronger. "Oh— oh, fuck."

James feels how he's growing wetter against his boxers, and he decides he has to take care of it. He pulls down his jeans before stepping out of his boxers. "Take care of this, Tommy?"

He notices Thomas' annoyance as he called him Tommy, but he doesn't say anything, so he smiles victoriously. Thomas gets up, his eyes focusing on his boyfriend's cunt and how wet it is. "I made you be this wet, huh?" he teases.

"You looked so good, so vulnerable, so sexy," he breathes, and Thomas is quick to make him lay on their bed and for him to lay on his stomach, his face near James' cunt. "Please," he asks, and he's aware Thomas knows exactly what he's asking for.

Thomas goes straight to the point and his mouth meets James' cunt. He can't help but let out a guttural moan, his thighs pressing against Thomas' sides. Thomas is quick to pull them away with his hands before he starts licking and kissing his cunt.

"O-oh, god, Thomas, you're— fuck—" he breathes as Thomas kisses his cunt and licks into it, both strong strokes and kitten licks. "You're, holy fuck," he can't make coherent sentences and he's just a puddle of pleasure and arousal as Thomas eats him out.

He feels how Thomas gets off him for a split second before putting his mouth on his dick. It's not like an actual penis, sure, but it's about an inch and a half and all the pleasure is there for him. He throws his head back and his hand falls on his boyfriend's hair, grabbing but not pulling as he grinds his hips against his face.

Thomas lets out a quiet moan against his dick that makes his thighs shake with pure need. He feels himself grow hot against Thomas' touch, and he needs him so desperately. "Oh god, it feels so good, please, please," he begs, not sure what he's asking for.

Thomas smiles against his cunt as he pulls away and goes back to the rest of him. He licks in patterns he doesn't catch and he finds himself pulling his hair, gaining a moan from the other man. "Keep pulling my hair, please," Thomas says as he pulls away before going back.

James can't do anything but comply— he grinds his hips against Thomas' face while he pulls on his hair, his heart beating so fast he feels like he's going to burst. He cums in a gasp, the orgasm racking through his body and his toes curling. Everything turns white for a few moments and Thomas pulls away, his wetness near his lips.

When they kiss, James tastes his cum and Thomas lays down on top of him, a goofy smile on his lips. "I love you," he says for the second time.

Thomas smiles and kisses him again. "I love you too."


End file.
